the_blackwellsfandomcom-20200216-history
Adrian Blackwell
Full Name: "I see no purpose to this interview. What results do you hope to yield? But fine, I shall play your game for now. Any mortals reading this are unworthy of pronouncing my true name, nor would they be able to. You may refer to me as Adrian Blackwell, patriarch of the Blackwell clan." Title(s): "I am the firstborn of the Morningstar himself, and as such will be adressed as your lord and master, for it is I who will own your wretched soul when your mortal coil finally decays. Heaven is a lie, for only sweet damnation awaits you. But if you so wish to hear my status on your miserable little world, you will know me as the foremost owner of Blackwell Bank." Age: "My age is countless and I have existed for millenia. Take your oldest scholars and sages of time and they would be naught but glints in my eye." Date of Birth: "As I just informed you, I am of a different stream of time itself and am neither at liberty nor am concerned with disclosing that information." Place of Birth: "The 9th Circle of Hell is reserved for the worst among your kind, and it was there I was sired and brought from my mother's womb." Gender: "Male, when I so choose to be." Race: "A Demon of the purest blood, being of the unity of Satan himself and Lillith, the Biblical Whore. Call me anything less and I shall have you flayed then stitched back together with worms." Orientation: "Unlike other members of my brood, whose names shall not be mentioned, I have never partaken with that other than the flesh of a female." Occupation: "I cover as mentioned by controlling the world's largest economic powerhouse, and therefore practically the seven billion souls on Earth through debt. And of course, I shall be your eventual Demonic Overlord." Religion: "Religion is nothing but a man made conception for immoral and greedy degenerates to control their fellow man. Of course, Christians are correct in their belief that there is a Hell. There is most certainly a Hell." Status: "I am beyond your understanding of life and death, for I am neither and both at the same time. I am immortal, ageless, never ending. You humans have the lifespan of flies. Detestable to be sure. Then again, you were made in the image of he who shall not be named..........." Alignment: "I consider myself to be a fair man. That is not however to say I am without malice if driven to it. For instance, your simpid questioning is making me wish to cover you in bees." General Appearance: "Tall, dark, handsome. At least that is what I am told. Whether it is the truth or just grovelling mortals clinging to their pitiful lives by means of flattery is a subject I do not bother considering." Hair Colour: "Being able to change my appearance at will, anything I so wish, but usually a shoulder length black." Eye Colour: "I suppose a deep red would be fitting for the Antichrist? No? Let us go with green then." Skin Tone: "Hardly as charred as yours will be roasting in the furnaces of the Underworld if you continue to ask such foolish information." Height: "Tall for you mortals. Westerners anyway. I have no idea what the design for the Oriental folk was about....." Weight: "I am not at liberty to discuss that." Build: "Either way, I could snap your puny mortal shell like a twig. With my mind." Scars: "I have been told scars look heroic. Escape from the pits of Tartaurus and we shall discuss the concept of heroism." Tattoos: "Which brand would you prefer? It can be arranged." Piercings: "A ridiculous human fad. The only piercing of flesh should be done via sharp objects in battle. And torture." Other Distinguishing Marks: "If you think I am disclosing my measurements then I shall save a special place in Hell for you." Lineage: "The grand Royalty of Hell. Some say it is a sordid affair. But they are now without tongues." Father: "Satan. While I shall always have respect for his diabolical evil, he would hardly be my first choice to win 'Father of the Year.' Or millenia at that." Mother: "Lillith, the Whore of Babylon. Beautiful, decietful, manipulative. Reminds me of my ex-wife. I was always told I suffered from the Oedipus complex." Brothers: "My father was......is a generous donor with his seed. And as such, I have more siblings than I can count or care to. However, the two I can call brothers......Alanzander and Aurelio. Alanzander I have always found to be..........interesting. He resides in the mansion along with many of the family. Somewhat flowery, he seems to embrace human ways. Maybe that was why father beat him so much. As for Aurelio, the man is like a ghost, always absent from life and dumping his spawn on my property. When I rule in Hell, he shall be the first to receive unwanted gifts." Sisters: "More than I know of and even less than I care about. Next question." Sons: "I so wished Serenity would bear me a son. But my cries were in vain. Even worse were the ones of my father." Daughters: "Ah, Iris, the apple of my eye, the love of my life, my reason for living. As urges go, my wish to rip her thorax from her throat is the strongest. The child is a far worse punishment upon me than anything my father could inflict. She is only in her one hundred and twenties, but already acts as if she rules Hell. Although comparatively, she is the most heinous force of destruction I have ever laid eyes on. Her first few years were particularly stressful. Teething." Other: "Do I wish to talk about Serenity? I don't know. Did the citizens of Medieval Europe wish to suffer the Bubonic Plague?" Allies: "I suppose I should list my family here? Nonsense. The whole lot of us would betray each other to a lifetime of damnation for the mere satisfaction of it." Enemies: "Whomever my enemies are, rest assured by the time you have read this they shall be boiling in pepetual agony in the lake of fire." Overall Personality: "I suppose those who know me would describe me as.....passive. I am neither hasty to judge nor quick to anger. Yet know my wrath and you will wish for the sweet agony of a thousand hot knives piercing your flesh. I have also been informed I carry a rather morose sense of humour. An example? Well, the image of tearing you apart by four plague-ridden horses brings a smile to my mind." Likes/Obssessions: "Death, chaos, disorder, control, dominion, suffering, sin. Where those the answers you were expecting? I am far too old for that on a regular basis now. A crisp white wine, a good book and the occasional act of torture suit me very pleasantly." Dislikes/Pet Peeves: "Babies. Baptisms. Baptised babies. The Nicki Minaj creature." Fears/Phobias: "I am the son of the Devil, I fear nothing. Except perhaps Iris on a particularly hormonal day." Hobbies/Interests: "Collecting. Iris calls it hoarding but I beg to differ. I suppose millenia of collecting may look like hoarding to some. Let us change the topic." Physical Skills: "By change the topic, I meant onto something decent. You disgust me human ilk." Intellectual Skills: "Why is it not clear that I am a diabolical genius and a master manipulator? And no, it would not end well were you to ask me to prove it." Equipment: "Ah, a new interviewer. My apologies for calling you out on such short notice. Your colleague and I were ill suited. No. He shall not be returning to work tomorrow." Clothing Style: "As benial as I am to adapt to the time, a sharp suit is what must be worn when one is a man of power. I make certain I am always dressed in the finest of cloth, even when in casual situations. One can never underestimate the power of image." Background: "And pray do tell what interests you of my background? You wish for tales of adventure and excitement? How about the proposal of inciting maggots to eat you from the inside? Exciting enough for you?" Tales: "Let us say the tales I could tell are so far undisclosed to mortal ears." Theme Song: "My what? Forgive me but I do not inhabit the realm of a TV entertainer. Although I am fond of music. I particularly enjoy the swing movement of the 20th century. Sinatra is a favourite of mine. Do I know him? Of course I do. When I do so deign to visit my father's realm I always remember to converse with Frank. That is, when he is not being submerged in a pit of cockroaches. Is that all? Good. Now get out of my sight and never return here. Or else I shall ensure Hannibal Lecter has a new roomate."